


Propósito

by Loquitcha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brazil, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loquitcha/pseuds/Loquitcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser humano envolve muitas coisas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propósito

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Sem Beta, me desculpem pelos erros.  
> Categoria: Yaoi, Romance  
> Shipper: Destiel  
> Classificação: NC-15  
> Disclaimer: Supernatural não me pertence, mas se pertencesse não dividiria com ninguém. Daria o Sam de graça para vocês, mas não o casal Destiel. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

_Você não pode ficar._

Dentre todas as situações que passei desde que me tornei humano nada foi mais insuportável do que ouvir essa sentença, principalmente vindo  _dele_. Fome, sede, chuva, viver constantemente fugindo, o desconforto em dormir... Nada, nada feriu mais do que ouvir essas quatro palavras daquele pelo qual me rebelei, daquele que me fez sentir o sentimento mais puro que meu pai criou.

Poderia ter citado tudo que fiz por ele para mostrar-lhe quão injusto estava sendo, mas esse sentimento que sinto me fez agarrar uma ponta de esperança de que Dean estivesse fazendo algumas de suas brincadeiras e piadas na qual nunca entendia.

− Por quê? Explica-me, Dean, porque não consigo compreender.

− Cas, o Sammy ainda está doente, não se recuperou totalmente dos testes e eu não posso correr o risco de sermos atacados pelos anjos quando ele ainda não está cem por cento. Ter você conosco nesse momento é o mesmo que ter um outdoor com luzes piscando. Sinto muito, amigo, mas você tem que ir. – Dean, que até esse momento mantinha o olhar fixo no chão, olhou pela primeira vez para mim e suspirou – Ele é meu irmão, Castiel. Único membro que restou da minha família. Tenho que cuidar dele.

Foi neste momento que compreendi o termo coração partido. Sentia o coração que um dia pertenceu a Jimmy Novak, agora meu coração, apertar no peito tão intensamente que por alguns segundo, enquanto digeria essa nova informação, parei de respirar.

O mais difícil em ser humano são as emoções.

Enquanto lidava com a falta de ar, a decepção e a lacrimação minha mente registrava que Dean estava certo. Ele não podia arriscar a vida de Sammy, esse era seu propósito na vida: cuidar de Sam. E minha presença era um impedimento. Nesse momento restava somente continuar concretizando a minha missão e meu propósito, por mais que doesse e ferisse eu tinha que cuidar  _dele_.

− Entendo, Dean. Família em primeiro lugar. Esse é o lema.


End file.
